Unknowing Love!
by GlamGurl17
Summary: On the night of STARISH's battle with HEAVENs. Some people developed feelings for a certain female composer. Her name is Nanami Haruka. And she also begins to develop feelings for both of them. All of them denied the fact they have feelings for each other. But it happened to be unknowing love. . . PAIRINGS : Nagi X Haruka X Ai. . . I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

_Note: I got some help from Kawaii-Dream and Panda Mistress! They are really fun to talk to and work with! They gave me many great ideas. I'd like to thank them for their help and support! And you should totally read their stories! They're so good! XD_

**_This is an edited version! :D_**

_& I'd like to thank my Beta Reader! Rhette!_

* * *

Unknowng Love~!

Chapter 1

**Nagi's POV:**

A certain female composer carried music sheets upstairs. She happened to bump into an idol group named Heavens. "Oh, running into you must be our lucky day." Eiichi chuckled. "How does it feel to wait that STARISH is going to disband soon?"

Haruka began looking nervous. "After all, we're going to win. Right, Kira?" Nagi asked.

Kira nodded. "Yeah"

"And you'll happily be our composer soon. Isn't that great?" Eiichi smirked.

"Excuse me." Haruka moved past him.

"Don't be like that, come with us and watch us rehearse." I smirked.

"I said please excuse me," she argued.

"You know we're going to win anyways," I retorted.

"That's not true! I believe in them!" she said.

"They're just acting all mighty because they got in the UtaPri awards!" I scoffed.

"No they're not. They're actually working hard!" Haruka argued.

"Is this their song?" Eiichi asked. He snatched the music sheets from her. "Hey, please give that back!" She was trying to reach it but he held it away from her reach.

"Maji Love 2000%? Seems like a good song. But ours is even better!" Eiichi mocked and handed it back to the composer.

"Do you have a CD?" I asked.

"Um...Yea, but what do you need it for?" Haruka asked.

"I just want to listen how it sounds like," I answered.

"Oh...um...okay," Haruka said. I listened to it on my mini laptop.

"It's a great song, but not as great as ours."

"Too bad. It'll never be heard!" I chuckled.

"What do you mean?" she asked, but I had immediately started running with the CD. "Hey, what are you doing?" Haruka asked.

All of them were running after me. Haruka just wanted her disk back, Kira just wanted to supervise, and Eiichi just wanted to watch the show. I ran to the closest river by the concert hall. "Say goodbye to your precious music!" I smirked.

"No!" Haruka yelled. I dropped the CD in the river. The rivers wave was moving very quickly. It was too late to get the CD. The guys laughed as I threw the disk. Kira was being the silent guy as usual. Haruka immediately took off her jacket and her shoes.

Haruka jumped into the water and swam towards the disk. All of us immediately stopped laughing and froze in shock. "Hey! What are you doing!? You're not supposed to get the CD back! And that's dangerous!" Eiichi and Nagi shouted.

"That CD holds their hard work! I can't let it be wasted!" Haruka said. Waves were hitting Haruka from different directions. She finally got the CD and began swimming until her legs began turning numb because of the cold water. Her head went down the water. She pulled herself up and looked around to see if there was anything she could hold on. "H-Help!" she called.

The guys were getting worried and thought she was stalling. Our time to go on stage was very soon. They practically have fifteen minutes left. We decided to walk away, but all of us turned to look at each other worriedly. "You guys go ahead, I'll save her!" my voice held regret. I quickly ran back to her, taking my jacket in the process.

"Help!" she called over and over. This time, her whole body was becoming numb. Anytime soon, she was about to faint. Her eyes felt heavy, they started to close, until she felt a hand grabbed hers. She looked up weakly. She saw Ai stare at her. That's when everything turned black.

* * *

**Okay, so this is my first Uta No Prince story! XD I hope you enjoyed this! Please review! Tell me what you think! If you have anymore questions, please PM me!**

**And Anyway, Haruka isn't going to die! ;D**

**- GlamGurl17**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to my Beta Reader again! :D_

* * *

Unknowing Love~!

Chapter 2!

**Haruka's POV:**

All I saw was darkness. I stood up and ran. I don't know where I was going, but I had to leave; running in different directions. "Where am I?" I asked out loud. I kept running, but there was no escape.

I felt out of breath. I panted deeply as my breathing became uneasy. Soon I saw teal mist floating around the black scenery. "Eh?" I asked. My hands reached for it slowly. I was hesitating to touch it. But when I was near it, it felt easier to breathe. The farther away from it made me breathless. I finally touched it as my last hope of escape. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed me.

I woke up panting. "Are you okay?" a voice asked.

"Huh? Uh, yes. Thank you..." I looked up and saw Ai.

"What happened?" I asked in a dazed voice.

"Heavens threw your CD in the river, and you went after it. You retrieved it, but you began drowning. You lost consciousness. I saved you and I did CPR," Ai answered in a monotone voice.

"Oh...You did CPR?!" I asked while blushing.

"Yea...," Ai said. "Come on. Let's go inside, you're shivering," he muttered.

I nodded and asked, "How did you know about it?"

"I was walking by, and I saw you running after your CD. I decided to follow and make sure you're alright," he replied, looking away from me. I nodded and took my jacket. We walked to Starish's waiting room. I didn't even notice a familiar figure staring at us.

"I got to go do some business," Ai said.

"Okay, see you later." I smiled, and he nodded in response. His back was turned away from me, and he left to go to his friends.

"Ah! Nanami! Cecil can do the dance now!" Otoya said cheerfully.

"That's great!" I smiled.

"Eh? Nanami-san, why are you wet?" Tokiya asked.

"Yea, why is that?" Masato asked.

"Oh...um...I accidently fell into a river...," I lied nervously. I can't tell them that Heavens did it. It was my fault for giving them the CD and jumping in the river for it. I actually had another CD in my bag. I sweat dropped at my foolish actions. Anyway, Heavens turn was next, so they didn't have time to save me. I'm glad Ai-kun was there, or I'd be dead by now.

"You should change clothes soon. You'll catch a cold," Masato interrupted my though.

I nodded. "Thanks. I'll change right now." I walked out and bumped into Tomo-chan. "Tomo-chan! You came to Starish's concert!" I smiled.

"Yea! I'm excited!" Tomo-chan hugged me. "Eh? Why are you wet?"

I smiled nervously. "I fell into a lake when I was taking a walk."

"Oh...you better be careful next time! You're lucky I brought extra clothes! Come with me," Tomo-chan said. I nodded and followed. "Here, the only clothes I  
have in your size are this." Tomo-chan held a dress and a pair of shoes.

"Thanks!" I hugged Tomo-chan.

"Oh, I have to go root for Starish now!" Tomo-chan said. I nodded and changed into her clothes.

* * *

I stepped out of the curtain and saw myself in the mirror. The flow-y white dress stopped at my thighs. I wore the heels and walked around comfortably in them.

"Haruka? You done changing?" Tomo-chan knocked on the door.

"Yes!" I called. She came in the room and smiled excitedly.

"You look so cute!" she smiled.

"Thank you for letting me borrow your clothes! I'll return it once I washed them."

"No need. They suit you more," she replied, "Now, Haruka, tell me what really happened when you fell in the river."

I gulped,_ 'I got caught...'_

* * *

**Please Review!~**

**And I'm having a poll on who should end up with Haruka! :D**

**It's on my profile if you want to vote! **

**- GlamGurl17**


	3. Chapter 3

Unknowing Love!

Chapter 3

**Haruka's POV:**

"Well...Uh...," Haruka gulped as Tomochika stared at her intensely.

"Come on, Haruka. I'm your friend, I'll understand." She smiled.

"Well, the truth is I fell in a river," I said.

"Yeah, I know. But what else happened?" she asked.

"Well, Heaven's took Starish's song and threw it in the water. I needed to get it back, so I jumped in," I answered.

Her eyes widened as she gasped.

"Haruka! That was dangerous!" she scolded. "If I were there, I would've gotten some help."

"It's okay. Ai-kun saved me." I smiled.

"You're lucky. If he wasn't there, you'd be dead." She frowned.

"I guess. But it's alright now," I said.

"Well okay… I have to go. Be careful. Don't get too close to Heavens!" she said.

"I will." I giggled.

"See ya." She closed the door.

"What was I suppose to do again?" I asked myself.

Then it popped up.

I was suppose to watch STARISH's concert!

**Mikaze Ai POV:**

After Heaven's turn, the group went back to their waiting room. I knocked on their door. Kira opened the door. "Yes?"

"I need to talk to you all inside," I said. He opened the door all the way and let me in.

"What do you want to talk about?" Nagi asked while looking bored.

"Why didn't you save Haruka?!" I asked.

**Haruka's POV:**

I quickly go out the door and walk through the hallways.

Am I lost again...?

I heard some yells. I decided to ignore it and continue walking.

"Why didn't you save Haruka?!" I froze.

That voice sounded like Ai-kun!

Since no one was out in the hallway, I decided to eavesdropped.

I know it's rude to do that, but I'm curious.

There was a bit of silence before Heavens said something.

**Mikaze Ai's POV:**

They started at me weirdly. "What do you mean? Nagi saved her! Didn't you?" Eiichi asked Nagi.

"I ran to save her!" I stated, "And you didn't even run to save her!"

Nagi glared at me, his hands clenched.

"I ran back, but you came at that time! And I ran as fast as I could!"

"That's not a good enough reason. Why didn't you save her from the start?" My face was emotionless.

Nagi frowned. "Our turn was almost close!"

My stare must've been uncomfortable for them. "Does it matter? You saved her, right? If you were there, you must have saved her," Eiichi said. I turned and  
glared at him.

"If I wasn't there, she would've died. I had to do CPR on her, and it does matter! You were there, and you didn't try saving her. You were the cause of her to  
jump in the river! I want you to apologize to her!" I yelled unexpectedly. "But since you don't care and you're jerks. I don't expect anything from you!" I  
walked out the door and slammed it loudly.

**Haruka's POV: **

As I heard the door opening, I ran off.

So he did try to save me...but it was at the wrong timing.

Now I understand..

I walked away and thought about what he said.

_"I ran back, but you came at that time! And I ran as fast as I could!"_

I smiled, "He does care."

**Mikaze Ai's POV:**

As I walked in the hallway, I began feeling my group come up to me. "Hey, Ai-Ai, did you like Heaven's song?" Reiji asked.

I gripped my hand into a fist. I don't want to hear anything about that stupid group Heavens! They're just jerks who don't care about anything else except themselves. "Mikaze, you're gripping your hand too hard," Camus pointed.

"Huh?" I ask totally out of my thoughts.

"You're gripping your hand too hard," he repeated.

"Oh…," I muttered, releasing my closed hand.

"You seem angry and upset. Why's that?" Camus asked.

"Actually, you seem different," Ranmaru said.

"According to my data, there hasn't been a single change. I'm still the same," I told them.

"Maybe there isn't any a change, I guess," Reiji said. "Let's go to our seats. It's almost STARISH's turn!" We all nodded and followed Reiji.

We sat down in our seats in the stadium. "Now, it's STARISH's turn!" Hyuuga said. The crowds cheered excitedly.

**Maji Love 2000% - STARISH**

_All: Nisenpaa (Hey!) Saikoo na LOVE (Get you!)_  
_Hajimaru yo (Jump!) Yes! Happy LIVE (Syun!x2)_  
_Omatase shimashita hoshi wo yozora e (We are ST RISH!)_  
_Ai wa Shooting star! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1_

_Natsuki: I need you... S..._  
_Tokiya: I feel you... T..._  
_Ren: I kiss you... R..._  
_Otoya: I believe you... I..._  
_Shou: I hold you... S..._  
_Masato: I want you... H..._  
_All: ST RISH Forever_

_Ren: Konna ni mo hora_  
_Natsuki: Afureteru_  
_Otoya: Give me_  
_Otoya/Natsuki/Ren: Give me your love._  
_Give me, ah..._

_Shou: Senpaa dake ja_  
_Shou/Tokiya: Kimi ga uta ni_  
_Masato: Umarekawaru_  
_Tokiya: Koi wa_  
_Masato: Bakuhatsu_  
_Masato/Tokiya: Dance & Dance_

.

.

.

"Okay, the winners are!" Hyuuga shouted pointing at the scoreboard. Points were being counted. Heavens smirked and STARISH looked nervously.  
"STARISH won!" he yelled.

The crowds cheered and some cried.

"Why did we lose?! Our performance was the best!" Eiichi yelled.

"Yea! Why did we?!" Nagi asked.

"Yea." Kira nodded.

"They're the greatest fantasias," Hyuuga said.

"Fan...tasias?" Eiichi asked.

"...No…way...," Nagi spoke.

Raging Ootori walked on stage while holding his stomach. "I can't believe we lost. As before, I'll disband my group."

"But-" Heavens spoke.

"Today, Heavens will disband!" Raging shouted.

"Wait! Heavens is our rival! Competing with them gave us an amazing opportunity! It'll be a waste of talent to just disband them!" Ittoki said.

"Shout Heavens if you don't want them to disband!" Starish shouted.

Ringo and everyone yelled "Heavens! Heavens! Heavens!"

"Why?!" Eiichi yelled. "We lost!"

"That's 'cause we're rivals, and it'd be a waste of your talent!" Tokiya said.

"Now everyone! Let's all sing our first song that started it all!" Ittoki said. Starish nodded and the music started turning on.

**Maji Love 1000% - STARISH**

_All: DOKI DOKI de kowaresou 1000%* LOVE HEY!_

_Otoya:Are you ready? _  
_Masato: Are you ready? _  
_Natsuki: Are you ready?_

_All: saa Let's song! _  
_yume wo utaou (Let's shout!) _  
_sora ni utaou (Let's go!) _  
_hajikeru monogatari ni shichaimashou _  
_mirai no chizu wo (Yes x2) kimi to egakou _  
_kono REBORYUUSHON (We are) _  
_ikimashou (ST RISH) _  
_ai wo Change the star _  
_Check it out!_

_Otoya: GIRI GIRI na mune no kodou _  
_Tokiya: Uh baby gouin ni naru koi no shoudou _  
_Tokiya x Otoya: docchi wo erabu? PURINSESU _  
_All: KURA KURA shichau kurai 1000% LOVE_

_Ren: naze ka? _  
_Masato: kimi de _  
_Ren: afureteru _  
_Masato: kokoro _  
_Ren: sawagu _  
_Masato x Ren: fushigi na RAVE_

I didn't notice I began singing. Something is shaking my heart. According to my data, everything seems right. But, why? I'll make sure I do some research on it. By the time I finish my thoughts, I notice everyone was singing.

* * *

**So what'd you think? Did it seem kinda boring :/ If it is, sorry! D;**

**Sorry if it seemed cheesy :( Well, It's going to be a bit cheesy in the next chapter..**

**And sorry if there was a lot of POV switches.**


	4. Chapter 4

Unknowing Love~!

Chapter 4

* * *

**Sorry for the late update!**

**Super Busy! Becauseeeee...Back to School! ****I'm like going crazy with shopping. XD**

**School starts in a week for me. So I'll be busy by next week or so... :((((**

* * *

**Nagi POV:**

"I can't believe we lost!" I whined. Kira nodded "Yea." "It should've been us! We are professionals! We have the best singing and dancing skills!" Eiichi gritted his teeth. "I'm going to ask those judges!" I stomped off to go find him. "We're going too." Kira said. Soon they found Hyuuga "Anything you need?" "Yes, we want to know why we've lost! We're suppose to win! We're professionals!" Eiichi frowned. "I told you already." He stared. "They're the greatest fantasia's."

We all nodded, "We know that! But it doesn't answer our question!"

"You may have the best dancing and singing skills, but you didn't have heart and energy. When you listen to STARISH's song. They have those qualities. Their singing and dancing weren't bad or the best. It was great. They put their hard work in everything, while you guys were overconfident!". He left leaving us shocked.

A memory popped in my head.

**_Flashback:_**

_"Hey! What are you doing! You're not supposed to get the CD back! And that's dangerous!" Eiichi and Nagi shouted._

_"That CD holds their hard work! I can't let it be wasted!" Haruka said. Waves were hitting Haruka from different directions._

_She finally got the CD and began swimming until her legs turned numb. Her head went down the water. She pulled herself up and looked around to see if there was anything she could hold on. "H-Help!" She called._

_The guys were getting worried and thought she was getting back at them. They walked away back to the concert hall for their turn._

**_End of Flashback:_**

That's what that composer meant...all their hard work was in that CD. I can't believe she actually jumped to get the CD. She was drowning and we didn't even try helping her.

Uggh, everytime I think about her... STOP thinking about her. You're the cool Nagi.

This is so hard now...

But now, I can't believe that I did that...if she died we'd get sued or something worse.

We might even lose our fans. Whatever, at least she's alive.

I won't forgive Starish and that composer for making a fool of us!

Someday, Heavens will beat them. To be honest, their song was great, I couldn't help but feel jealous and angry. I just wanted to take that CD and destroy it. I tried to, but that composer retrieved it back.

"I think we should apologize. . ." Kira said. His voice held regret.

"W-what do you mean?! Starish made a fool of ourselves on stage! We lost and we're professionals!" Eiichi glared.

"It wasn't their faults. . . we made a fool of ourselves, we were overconfident and we didn't have any energy in our songs. . ." Kira answered. "And why take it on their composer. I think it's a rude thing to do to a girl."

"E-energy?!" I asked getting angry.

"Yes. Starish's song was full of energy and love. . . it made people smile. . ." Kira replied. "Why didn't you answer my question?"

"Umm..." I mumbled.

"Do you like her?" He asked.

"W-what?! No way! She's such a nuisance!" I growled. "She's always so happy for no reason! It's annoying!"

"Do you like their song?" He questioned.

"N-No! I hated it! Every time I hear it, I just want to break it! It makes a bad feeling in my head."

Before he spoke again, I rushed out of the room. "I'm going to get a drink." I said.

I go to a vending machine near a window and buy a soda. Drinking it slowly, I see familiar figure walk around the hallways several times.

It's obvious she needed directions, well not my problem.

As it got closer, I confirmed it was female. The closer the person got, the more I recognized.

It was Nanami Haruka

I jolted up and stared at her "What are you doing here?".

"N-Nagi-kun?!"She spoke out of pure shock.

"Um... I got lost...I was trying to find my way to Starish's room."

"Well you're clearly in the wrong place. You're lucky I'm here." I said.

"Just go straight and past 7 doors, then turn to the left. And you keep going that way until you arrive at a door that says backstage."

"Arigatou, Nagi-kun!" She smiled.

I nod and began drinking my soda, "I also wanted to say...I'm sorry..." Her voice quivered.

My head turned towards her, I noticed she had tears coming down her face.

"Why are you crying? I'm the one who should be apologizing. I didn't save you." I muttered looking away.

"That isn't true. You ran back and tried to save me. But Ai-kun already did. Your turn was next and you were worried. And you were worried about me." She cried and pulled me into a hug.

"How did you know I ran back to save you?" I asked confused.

"Your jacket was near the river. Before you went I saw you wear it." Her arms wrapped around my back were warm.

They gave me such a warm happy feeling. I couldn't help but blush.

"You were jealous and angry. You're pro's after all. You expected to win, but you lost. Losing is a part of life. It makes us all sad for losing."

Without knowing, I hugged her back "H-How did you know about that?".

"I was lost and I found your room. I was curious when I heard familiar voices. I heard your conversation and immediately understood. I saw you walk out the door in a bad mood. I wanted to cheer you up, so I followed you. And sorry for eavesdropping." Haruka explained.

"Well, I have to go find Starish! See you later!"

Before she went, I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

I kissed her cheek and whispered "Sorry for before. And thanks for trying to cheer me up. . ." She nod blushing a bit.

I knew I was blushing but she didn't notice. Another thing I notice was a figure in the corner watching us. I shrugged and walked back to my friends all cheered up. I guess she is useful. . .

* * *

**A/N: LOL ****Oooh!~ Nagi is getting nicer!~ XD**

**I know, I know! It's cheesy! **

**Sorry if Nagi or any other characters were OC. DDDD;**

***fangirling* Uggh, both of the guys...just make me fangirl too much.**

**Which one do you want Haruka to end up with?**

**Mikado Nagi** Or **Mikaze Ai**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unknowing Love~!**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Ai's POV:**

I watched Haruka and Nagi embrace each other. I felt a small hurtful tug in my chest and touched it "What's this feeling. . .?" I began scanning through my data and found no answer. Searching through the internet on my phone was no help at all. There wasn't any information about it. It all talked about was love, but I'm not in love. I've never been in love. . . what is love? I searched through the internet for the definition.

_Love - An intense feeling of deep affection/feeling a deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone._

I'm not feeling that way, but why do the websites all talk about love? This is getting no where. I'm just going to ask my friends, I quickly walked away and went to my friends who were currently talking and laughing.

"Mikaze, where were you?" Camus asked.

"Just looking around." I responded. "Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?" His voice held surprise and confusion. I understood why, I never asked anyone questions, I only relied on the internet for answers.

"It's about this girl when she hugged a boy. My chest started to hurt. Is there a problem with me? I looked through the internet and I can't find an answer." My words must have stunned them.

"Ai-Ai? You like someone?!" Reiji squealed.

"No." I stated "I searched through the internet and it all talks about love. I'm not even in love. I searched the definition for it and it means to have a deep affection to someone."

Once I said that, Ranmaru and Reiji started to laugh. They were trying to stifle their laughter but to no avail.

They seem to know the answer. How come I can't find the answer?

"Mikaze, you're in love." Camus said.

"That's impossible. According to my data, I was built to have no feelings or emotions. Therefore, I can't be in love." I pointed out.

The three of them looked at me and sighed "I guess no point in trying to tell him that he's in love. I guess he'll find his emotions sooner or later." Ranmaru folded his arms.

"Emotions.." I muttered.

"I wonder who this girl is! Ai-chan isn't the type to like anyone. I wonder who is his type!" Reiji laughed happily.

"Hmmph, this will be interesting" Camus replied.

I shouldn't be surprised to what Camus said. I am as well interested in the answer to my question.

**Haruka's POV:**

I quickly walked away while blushing. My bangs covered my cheeks to hide the blush, but I think Nagi-kun saw. Well that was embarrassing. He'll probably tease me later. I used the map Nagi-kun gave me and followed the directions. Without his help, I would've been lost by now.

While I walk past door to door, I thought about Nagi's eyes. His eyes held regret and jealousy. I could tell he felt very sorry, he even apologized. Usually, he's stubborn and rude, but that's how he is. I don't think he ever apologizes, but his words and eyes hold the emotions.

My feet stop at Starish's door. I knocked and waited for a couple of seconds. The door opened and out came a sweaty Otoya.

He was wearing a light red shirt and baggy black sweatpants.

I blush at how sexy he is when he's sweaty..

W-What?! Stop, I can't be thinking this. He's just a friend. Just a friend.

"Oh, hi Nanami-chan!" Otoya smiled.

A smile spread across my face "Where did you go?".

"We were all planning to go eat somewhere. But we couldn't decide." Tokiya explained.

"And it's hard to eat somewhere because we're idols. We'll get seen everywhere." Masato said.

"Girls will go after me and I wouldn't want you to get jealous." Ren winked.

Everyone sent jealous glares his way.

"Oh...how about we order some food and bring it back to our dorm?" I suggested, "Then we can eat peacefully and have fun."

"Sounds good." Tokiya said, "Does everyone agree?"

"I do!" Cecil said.

"Me too!" Otoya smiled.

All of us went out the door and walked off.

"Hello everyone!" We heard a voice say. Maybe it was the staff calling to some other workers? But the voice sounded so familiar and it seemed like someone was calling us. We turned around to see Quartet Night.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update! D;**

**I have 5 reasons why I didn't update!**

**1. My beta reader was suddenly gone. So I had to find a new one..**

**2. School is here and I'm busy with homework and studying..**

**3. I have writers block..YES, I'm sorry. But I do. So forgive me. I'll find some good ideas because I get inspired really easily! ;D**

**4. I need to stop going on the computer too much, it's affecting my eye sight and my studies.**

**5. I'm busy planning other fanfics...I'm planning on making 1 brothers conflict collab story. And 2 Brothers Conflict fanfics!**

.

**Three Upcoming Fanfics:**

**(BroCon) Just a game?** - Ever since her brother's confessed to her. She locked herself in her room. Her brothers can't handle it. All of them don't know what to do. Until Hikaru brings up a game. . .

Right now, I'm working with Elhieen Hovercast and we are planning and working it out. For sure, this is going to be coming really soon. Don't know when..because I have school and a busy schedule. It was suppose to be published this month. But it's probably going to published next month. Or during the christmas holidays?

**(BroCon) Crystal Jewel**** -** Tired of being useless. And tired of trying to get free. Princess Ema, beautiful and...lonely, has a death wish. When she hears Pirates have come, she escapes with them. Ema finds out that she could be of use. So she makes a deal with the 13 brothers, who call themselves BroCon. The deal is she helps them find the Legendary Crystal Jewel and in return she'd get killed.

The title name will be change I think. Cause it sounds weird. LOL. PM me if u have any suggestions! ;D

**(BroCon) Faded Light, Light Vs Dark - **I was an angel...but, I killed a dark angel who tried to steal my magic powers. I didn't intend to do it...my emotions took over me. It's too late anyway. I've been punished by the queen. I'm now a dark angel for...eternity. I am sent down to earth to survive the hard life as punishment. I don't know when it'll be over before I can live up in heaven..wait..it's to hell. I regret what I've done. I don't want to be a dark angel. There is no way to change it..I will perish to hell. I will suffer forever as a dark angel. My heart aches and I can no longer smile with happiness. I deserve it..but why does these 13 Asahina brothers keep trying to get in my life..?

I got this idea on 9/15/2013 so it was just a day ago. The summary seems a bit off. I got inspiration from anime, manga, fanfics, songs, daydreaming, dreams, and videos. LOL. I'll change some parts once I get free time and I might change the title. I can't choose between Faded Light or Light Vs. Dark...Dunno. If you have any suggestion PM me. I'm planning it out, but writing it is tough for me. This fanfic will come out in a couple months. Like in October, November, or December. Any maybe January...?

I'm making 3 fanfics so it's tough..I know some of you'll say, why not stick to one at a time. Well at first I wanted to make one. But I get some many ideas, I just couldn't stop. And writing fanfics is so exciting. :D

**I'm also considering doing an Ouran fanfic. I made one called "Haruhi is a baby" and I deleted the story. Because I felt like it was really amateur. And I need to make something more. SO I deleted it. To those who already read it and enjoyed it, I'm really sorry for deleting it. :( I just needed to start off fresh.**

.

**And I'll start off answering reviewers on here~ :DDD**

**RandomGhost464 -** I can't make it a HarukaXOtoya on here. I wish I could, but I already started the fanfic with an idea of NagiXHarukaXAi. Sorry :((( But to apologize, I added a bit of OtoyaXHaruka. It's not much, but I made her think Otoya is sexy ;) LOL

**normalperson **- I'm glad you liked this story. :) Thanks, I'm adding up the votes for each chapter. One per person.

**EGUZMAN - **Thanks for voting for Nagi. I felt like this is becoming a HarukaXAi. I wanted it to be more of AiXHarukaXNagi. XD Yep, I tried my best to make Nagi & Haruka relationship develop.

.

Thanks to those who favorited and reviewed my story. I'll try to update as soon as possible. :)


End file.
